


Please have mercy on me

by LukeCastellan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Blood Drinking, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotel Dumort, Jealous Raphael, Jealous Simon, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Raphael, Stupid Elliott, jealous stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCastellan/pseuds/LukeCastellan
Summary: “Nightmares?” asked a familiar voice.Simon turned around and was face to face with Raphael Santiago. He nodded, not trusting his voice to answer. He hated it. He hated being weak in front of Raphael, so he looked down, afraid to see the disappointment in the elder’s eyes.





	1. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I found this story yesterday while I was cleaning my documents on Google Docs. I had finished this story a long time ago but I forget to post it. It was an OS of more than 9,000 words, so I've decided to do a multi-chaptered fic. I hope you'll like it.  
> This fic sets during Shadowhunters season 2, when Raphael had accepted to bite Isabelle. In this story, Simon is back in the clan (he has been forgiven).
> 
> 24/04/2018: I tried to correct as many mistakes as I could - English isn't my mother tongue. I'm studying English at uni and I almost had a heart-attack while reading those chapters! There were so many mistakes! If you found any, please, tell me in the comments! :)
> 
> Note: I don't have a beta-reader so I'm sure there still are many mistakes and I'm sorry.

When he woke up, Simon was shaking. He had had another nightmare. Will Camille stop haunting his dreams? Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, he decided to leave his bed. He needed to take his mind off things, so he started to walk randomly in the Dumort’s corridors.

“Nightmares?” asked a familiar voice.

Simon turned around and was face to face with Raphael Santiago. He nodded, not trusting his voice to answer. He hated it. He hated being weak in front of Raphael, so he looked down, afraid to see the disappointment in the elder’s eyes.

“Don’t worry fledgling, it won’t last.” The clan leader said in a smooth voice, Simon didn’t know he could use.

“It scares me,” he confessed.

“I know.”

They locked eyes and contrary to Simon’s thoughts, Raphael seemed to be worried.

“You need to sleep.” The vampire said with a frown. “You’re paler than usual. Did you feed correctly?”

“Yes. And I can’t sleep. I don’t want to. I don’t want to see Camille again, neither my mom nor my sister.” While talking, Simon felt his eyes watering.

Raphael sighed before taking Simon’s hand in his own. Simon’s breath hitched, he hadn’t expected this gesture. The elder led him to his room quietly. When they arrived, the fledgling’s jaw almost dropped. It was the first time he ever came into this room. The bed was bigger than his own and there was a piano near the closed window, which explained the music he sometimes heard. So, Raphael was the one who sang when the clan was sleeping. He returned to reality when he felt the vampire caressing his hand. Raphael led him to the bed so that Simon could rest a little and sat near him. They stared at each other almost a minute without talking.

“You won’t sleep with your eyes open, you know?” Raphael said with a smirk.

Simon bit his lips nervously. Great, he just humiliated himself in front of him (again).

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Raphael shook his head and started stroking Simon’s hair.

“You know, Camille has been imprisoned thanks to Magnus, she can’t escape. Your family is safe now. You have nothing to worry about baby, I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” With those words, Simon relaxed. He loved it when Raphael called him ‘baby’. It brought back those feelings in his chest, those which made him think that he’s still alive.

“Thank you.” He murmured while closing his eyes. 

It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Simon froze. He remembered falling asleep in Raphael’s bed, but not with the vampire next to him. He couldn’t help himself but compare him to Aurora, in the sleeping beauty. He looked dead, as he wasn’t breathing, but at the same time, he seemed so peaceful like her. He seemed younger and happier, so different from the grumpy vampire he was the rest of the day.

“Could you please stop staring at me?” asked the not-so-asleep boy.

Simon jumped at the sound. He had been 99% sure that Raphael was asleep.

“I thought you were dead.” He said nervously.

“I’m already dead. So are you.” Raphael stated.

“Yeah, but you look different when you’re sleeping. You look like a kid, not the old man you are when you’re awake.”

“That’s so nice of you to say.” The elder said sarcastically. He finally opened his eyes to meet Simon’s.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Better,” Simon answered with a smile.

“Great.” Raphael stretched and left his bed in a swift move.

“Wait a minute!” Simon exclaimed when he saw what Raphael was wearing. “You slept without your suit?”

“Of course, _idiota_. What were you thinking?”

“Well, it’s weird to see you like that. I never imagine you wearing sweatpants. You look like a teenager!”

“I get it.” the elder sighted. “I’m an old man.”

“No! It’s not that. It’s just… surprising. It’s like watching Doctor Who and seeing the Doctor without his costume. It’s...”

“Please, shut up.” Raphael cut him.

“Ah! See? Now you put your ‘death glare’ on and you look like an old man.” Simon pointed at his eyes.

“I preferred it when you were sleeping.” The elder said with a small smile.

“Why?” The fledgling asked offended.

“You were less annoying. You were quiet, and it was unbelievable for someone like you. You looked like a peaceful teenager, not the creepy nerd you are.”

“That’s so mean.” Simon protested, crossing his arms.

“That’s the truth.”

“I’m not creepy.” Simon pouted.

“Yes, you are.” Raphael smiled, he went to his closet and picked some clothes.

“No, I’m not.”

“I don’t have time to play this game.” Said the clan leader with an eye roll. “I have things to do, you can stay if you want, I’ll be back in a few hours.” With that, he left the room, a suit in his hands.

* * *

The following night, Simon woke up again, this time he was crying. He sat on his bed abruptly, remembering what had happened. He had dreamt of Raphael. Well, it was more like a nightmare than a lovely dream. It made him realized that lots of things were strange about the elder like his intentions. Raphael had been so kind to him when he came back in the clan, even though he had betrayed them. He still felt guilty because he was responsible for two vampires’ death. When he heard, someone coming, Simon quickly wiped his tears away.

“Are you okay baby?” asked Raphael, he seemed tired.

Simon didn’t respond. He knew the Spanish boy had heard him cry. But why did he come? He thought about his dream and the things Raphael had told him. He knew it wasn’t real, but it could have been. Maybe Raphael was using him.

“You want to talk about it?” Raphael asked to ensure his fledgling was alright.

Simon sniffled.

“Why are you like this with me? You always made me feel like I was worthless. You said I meant nothing to you. Why do you call me ‘baby’ now? Why do you come to my room when I can’t sleep? Are you using me?” Raphael opened his mouth to protest but, before he could, he was cut by Simon. “You need me against the Shadowhunters, don’t you? I’m not blind; I know you want something, even if I can’t figure what.”

“I care about you, Simon. When I said you meant nothing, I was trying to protect you.” Raphael said coldly. “How dare you think I’m using you? I trusted you even though you betrayed me, you betrayed the clan. You should be a little thankful and start trusting me as I do. I’ve been more than tolerant with your Shadowhunters friends and your red-haired girlfriend to make you feel at home here. I wasn’t expecting anything in return. Dios. I came because I wanted to help you.” He said with a shrug. “I won’t bother you anymore.” He concluded before leaving the room angrily.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Simon asked. “Our conversation isn’t finished yet.”

“It is and I’m leaving fledgling. You should call your ‘friends’, tell them that I’m plotting against them or some shit you’re okay with.” He said casually as if he was saying what they were eating for dinner, it was disturbing.

“Why are you acting like this?” The younger questioned desperately.

“What are you expecting me to say?” Raphael asked angrily. “I’m your clan leader. I’ve been here for you since the day you were turned not like your girlfriend. I-” he said while pointing a finger at himself, “I offered you a home. I welcomed you with open arms in the clan. I trained you! I fed you! Taking care of you was part of my job. I was younger than you when I’ve been turned and I know how hard it is to accept our condition. Now, if you think I’m using you, you don’t know me at all. Why is it always like this? Why am I… Why am I the-” he sighed. “I’m not the psycho you think I am. Now if you don’t have anything to add, I have more important things to do, I have a clan to take care of.” With his hands clenched into fists, Raphael exited the room.

Simon too shocked to say anything, watched him leave. His words echoed in his head. He was talking in the past. Was it over? Did Raphael just banish him from the clan (again)? He stood up and went to Raphael’s room, the door was closed so he knocked. Nobody responded.

“Raphael?” he asked. “I’m sorry Raph. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just… I-I don’t know… I was afraid.” He confessed. “You know I keep having those nightmares in which I lose all the people I care about. Tonight, it was you. I just-I got scared okay? Could you answer me please?” He waited for a few seconds and knocked on the door again. “I… I’m talking to a door. That’s great!” Simon sat in front of the door frustrated.

He waited a long time on the floor, not wanting to leave before Raphael open the door. He wanted to talk to him, to apologize. He waited an hour maybe more. It was the first time he’s been so quiet.

Suddenly, he heard someone walking in his direction, he looked up and met Raphael’s eyes. If he was now in front of him, nobody was in his room so he really had been talking to a door. He stood up clumsily.

“What are you doing here?” The clan leader asked in a neutral tone.

“I’m here to apologize. I didn’t want to upset nor hurting you.”

“Okay. Can you move now? I want to enter my bedroom.” He responded with the ‘leave before I punch you in the face!’ glare.

“Not before you forgive me.”

“Fledgling, I won’t say it again. Get out of my way.” He growled.

“Why are you so mad?” Simon asked while taking Raphael’s hand.

“Don’t touch me!” The elder said while pushing Simon away.

“Then talk to me!” Simon pleaded.

“ _!Déjame en paz!_ ”

Judging by the tone of his voice, it was an insult or something close to it. He had no idea. He didn’t speak Spanish after all. Simon wanted to scream. He wanted Raphael’s forgiveness even if he didn’t know why he was so upset. His vision was blurry. When he looked in the vampire’s eyes, he saw angriness. Raphael blinked and broke eyes contact.

“ _Lo siento_.” He murmured. Before entering his room and closing the door.

Simon stood frozen in front of the room. He never saw Raphael like this before. He had been so angry for nothing, it made Simon’s heart ache. He opened the door quietly and entered the room. Raphael was at his desk, his head in his hands. The fledgling gulped and closed the door.

“Rapha?” He tried.

“Leave me alone Simon. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Can we talk?” the younger asked hopefully.

“Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear what I’ve just said?” He shot him a dirty look.

“I did. But I don’t want to. Not before you-“

“Get out!” Raphael repeated in a pleading tone.

“Rapha-“

In a second, Simon found himself pinned against the door. Raphael had one forearm against Simon’s throat, his other hand clenched into a fist, ready to beat him.

“I said leave me alone Lewis!” Raphael growled. Simon nodded and when he felt all the pressure leaving his body, he ran to his own room. He closed the door behind him and started to cry. Raphael had been ready to punch him in the face, ready to fight him, to hurt him. He tried to call Clary, but as usual, she didn’t pick up, probably on a mission or too busy with Jace. He went to his bed and hid under the covers, like a child.

* * *

Raphael sighted at Simon’s departure. His life was a mess. They had accepted Simon back after his betrayal because he was their baby and everybody loved him. But, he had met Isabelle and he had fed on her. He had drunk angel blood and he needed more. However, Magnus’ words echoed in his head. He had thought he was in love with Isabelle because he was high at that moment, he was only addicted to her blood. He was angry at her and at himself. He shouldn’t have compelled to her will, he should never have tasted her blood. He was needy and because of that, he tended to get angry for nothing. Every time he did something for the shadowhunters or Simon he only got hatred and accusations in return. He didn’t like the way Simon had talked to him, the way he had accused him when he was only trying to protect him and to reassure him. The thing which hurt him the most was that he knew he felt something for him, something different than what he thought was going on between him and Isabelle, it was pure and false hope. He was in love with Simon and no matter how angry he was with him, he will always be here for him even though he will always end up alone...


	2. Take it easy on my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isabelle?” he asked doubtfully.  
> “Ah Simon. Did you see Raphael?” she questioned with a small smile.  
> “No why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's chapter two :)  
> Enjoy ~

When he woke up the next morning, Simon did everything he could to avoid Raphael and his mission was a success. However, he wanted to talk with someone about last night and thought about Lily. They were really close. If someone truly knew him it was her, no doubt. He first tried the training room, but he only met other members of the clan. Then, he went to the ‘kitchen’ but no, she wasn’t here either. He asked vampires where she was and finally, when he thought about giving up, he found her.: she was reading in the library.

“Lily!” He exclaimed.

“Fledgling?” she asked with wide-eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to talk to you about something but you have to promise me you won’t kill me, deal?”

“What the-“

“Please Lily, it’s about Raphael, I’m worried,” Simon begged.

She looked at his puppy-eyes and nodded.

“Explain.”

“Yesterday, night, I mean afternoon but, I just said night. It’s funny, it means that-“

“Just tell me what happened.” She cut him abruptly.

“Right. So, as I was saying, yesterday I had a nightmare and Raphael came into my room. But as I was saying, I just had a nightmare.” he stuttered, lost. “I was a little pissed off, because, in fact, I had dreamt that Raphael was using me only to attack Shadowhunters.”

“So unlike Raphael, but go on.” Lily sighed.

“Well, I don’t know, I mean he has changed lately, he has been taking care of me since I’ve returned in the clan.”

“He has been doing it before.” Lily protested. “But you were too blind to notice, because of the red-haired girl.”

Simon bit his lip nervously. It was right, he didn’t pay attention before. He only realized how much he needed Raphael when he had been banned from the clan.

“Is that all?” asked the girl.

“No!” Simon exclaimed. “I had a little fight with him about it and he left. So naturally, I went after him.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” she said sarcastically.

“But then I lost him, and I thought he was in his room. But it turned out he wasn’t so I talked to a door for, I don’t know how many hours before he came back to his room.” He said with big distress gestures. “I tried to talk to him but he was angry and started yelling at me. Then, he went to his room and I followed him. When I started talking he kept saying that he didn’t want to talk to me.” he paused. “Wow, saying it back, I think I get why he was so pissed off. Anyway, I had barely said his name when he pinned me against the door and-“

“Wait- what?” Lily exclaimed. “Why would he attack you?”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t have come and talked to you if I did.” the fledgling shrugged.

Lily seemed to be lost in her thoughts when someone cut them.

“Lily, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

Both Simon and Lily turned to Raphael at the same time.

“What’s up Rapha?” Simon tried.

“Meet me in my room, in five minutes. Okay?” the clan leader said to Lily. The girl nodded so Raphael left without paying attention at Simon.

“I’m happy to see you too.” The fledgling grumbled.

“Don’t worry Si, I will talk to him. He has bad days you know. It’s probably nothing. He must have been upset because of a clan, or Downworlders.”

“Or maybe because I’m too intrusive.”

The girl patted his shoulder before leaving him.

* * *

“What were you thinking when you attacked Simon?” she whispered-yelled while entering the bedroom.

“News travels fast”, the clan leader stated. “To answer your question” he started, “it’s none of your business.” he deadpanned.

“Don’t play this game with me, Raphael. I know how you feel about Simon, It’s obvious!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shrugged.

“What did you want to talk about, then?” She sighed.

“There is a council with Downworlders because of Clary and her father. I need to go, but Simon mustn’t hear about it. You are in charge of the clan until my return.” He said.

“What are you going to do?”

“There will be a vote concerning Clary’s fate. She’s a menace to our survival.” Raphael murmured to avoid her question.

“Are you serious?” she asked defensively. “I know you’re not her biggest fan but she’s Simon’s best friend. If you attack her, you’ll lose him.”

Raphael nodded, he knew how much both Simon and Isabelle cared about her. But all of them were in danger because of her.

“That’s it?”

“Yes, and please, about Sim-“

“You need to talk to him.” she cut him.

“Lily, I needed calm yesterday. You know him, he talks too much.”

“And I know you. It’s not your type to lose your temper. What’s happening to you?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m perfectly fine.” the clan leader assured.

She shook her head, angry and disappointed in Raphael.

* * *

Two hours later, Simon was wandering in the corridors, he wanted to talk to Raphael but he was nowhere to be found. It was strange because Lily had told him he was supposed to be back in a few minutes (something had happened with another clan apparently). Suddenly, he heard the door open and ran to it. Except it wasn't the clan leader but à Shadowhunter. And not just some Shadowhunter.

“Isabelle?” he asked doubtfully.

“Ah, Simon. Did you see Raphael?” she questioned with a small smile.

“No why?”

“I need to talk to him.” Simon looked at her and noticed she was shaking.

“Are you alright, Izzy?” he asked intrigued.

“Yes. Do you mind if I wait for him in his room?”

“Not at all, but he was in a bad mood this morning.” He warned.

“Don’t worry about it. I know a way to relax him.” She said playfully.

Simon frowned but didn’t question her further. He led her to Raphael’s bedroom quietly. Hundreds of questions were buzzing in his mind. What did she mean by that? Where they a thing? Was she talking about sex?

“Thank you, Simon, see you later.” She said while closing the door. He stared at it perplexed.

He was on his way to his room when he saw Raphael. He wanted to follow him but he waited a few seconds and pretended to go to his own bedroom. When he was sure Raphael had closed the door, he retraced his steps. He quietly approached the door, using his vampire abilities ‘Raphael would be proud’ he thought. He had never been the type to eavesdrop but he was so intrigued that he didn’t think about it twice. He frowned when he heard something close to a moan. What the hell? He got closer to the door and heard it again. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and angriness. He knew he should leave but he was so mad that he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He glanced inside the room and saw red. They were sitting on Raphael’s bed, Izzy was in his lap, and the clan leader was drinking her blood from her wrist. She seemed to be enjoying this as much as Raphael. Slowly, the vampire looked at the door and met Simon’s eyes. Panicked, the fledgling left the room as quickly as he could and went to Lily’s.

“Simon? What is it?” she asked worriedly.

Simon started pacing nervously in the room.

“I-I was… I went to Raphael’s bedroom and- and… He’s going to kill me! I’m so dead Lily!” he rambled.

“Simon calm down! Explain yourself.”

“He-He’s-Isabelle. Oh shit! He’s wi-with Isabelle!” he stuttered.

“What the hell is he doing with her?” she asked aggressively.

Simon gulped.

“He’s drinking her blood!” he explained panicked as if Raphael would appear at that precise moment to kill him.

“WHAT?”

“I swear.”

Lily frowned. Vampires weren’t allowed to drink angel blood because it was addictive and dangerous. She sat on her bed thoughtfully. Raphael always refused to drink from anybody. She couldn’t believe it. She glanced at Simon who was shaking and approached him.

“Simon please calm down.” She tried while patting his back. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, wait here.” She ordered.

The fledgling nodded.

* * *

Lilly called Alec Lightwood, to warn him about what was happening. The boy was on his way when he hung up. Apparently, he already knew about them which was even more strange. She waited for him in the hall and when he arrived, they went to Raphael’s bedroom. Lily thought it would be the best thing to do, but when she saw the way Alec pushed the door open and walked to Raphael, she quickly understood her mistake. He went to the boy and punched him in the face. The clan leader didn’t see that coming and his head hit the wall. Alec then pushed Isabelle from his lap in order to grab him by the collar and he pinned him on the ground.

“I’ve told you to stay the hell away from her!” he yelled.

“Alec!” Lily exclaimed. “Let him go! You’re here to take Isabelle back to the institute.”

The Shadowhunter didn’t pay attention to her, he started punching Raphael in the face multiple times, leaving lots of bruises on the clan leader’s skin. Lily tried to hold him back without success.

“Alec stop!” Isabelle interfered. “Please, it’s my fault, I came here. He refused to do it but I needed it, I begged him! Please stop!” she sobbed.

Alec looked at her with disgust but dropped Raphael’s collar.

“You,” he said to the clan leader “if I see you with her again, I swear I’ll kill you!” He then faced Isabelle and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hotel.

Lily looked at Raphael.

“You’re pathetic,” she said bitterly.

She helped him to stand up and led him to the bathroom, where she helped him to clean up.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled. “I wasn’t supposed to do that again. I don’t know what’s happening to me…”

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. You created a mess in the Lightwood’s family.”

He nodded ashamedly.

“I saw Simon” he murmured after long minutes of silence, “but I’m not sure… It might have been an illusion.”

“No, you saw him,” she confirmed “and he thinks you’re going to kill him.”

“Why would I do that?” He frowned.

“Well, maybe because yesterday you threatened to beat him and that he found you doing something you forbid him to do.” She stated.

“Where is he?”

“In my bedroom. Why?” she questioned.

“I need to apologize for yesterday.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to tell him that you’re in love with him and that you were jealous of his Shadowhunters friends?”

“I wasn’t.” he protested.

“Yeah right.” She responded with an eye-roll. “You should first take a moment to rest. You look awful.”

* * *

Simon had had a small talk with Lily yesterday, she had told him that Isabelle had left with her brother and that he had gotten into a fight with Raphael. Simon felt guilty for that but, she told him not to worry about it and to rest. He had been awake for a few hours now but he didn’t dare to leave his bedroom. He had been pacing in his room when he heard footsteps. He looked at the door and froze when he saw Raphael opening it.

“I’m so sorry Raphael! I swear I didn’t want to-“

“Simon stop talking.” Raphael cut him.

“Please I don’t want to be banned from the clan again!” he begged.

“What? Why would I do that?” he protested.

“I told Lily about you and Izzy!”

“You what?” he was so lost after Alec’s arrival that he hadn’t even thought about how the boy did get here. “Why?”

“I didn’t know what to do. You told me to never drink from anybody and you were doing it with Isabelle.” The fledgling said nervously.

“So?” the clan leader frowned.

“I-I-I didn’t…” he stuttered. “Why did you do that?”

“She had troubles with Victor Aldertree…”

“So what?” he protested “You hate her. What makes you change your mind?”

“She was helpless.” He stated.

“But she tried to kill you!” Simon argued.

“Why are you mad Simon? I thought she was your friend.”

“And I thought biting was something intimate!” he confessed. “Seeing you with her shocked me okay? I didn’t know she was your girlfriend as you despite Shadowhunters.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Raphael refuted disgusted by this thought.

“Well, you were clearly enjoying the biting thing.”

Raphael seemed unsettled for a moment.

“It’s… I did.”

“Then why are you forbidding me to drink blood from anybody?”

“Because you’re too weak for now. You wouldn’t know when and how to stop.” Raphael said knowingly.

“I don’t give a shit about what you think. I know I’m capable of controlling myself. I will prove it!” on those words, he quickly left the room.

Raphael stared at the door. Wondering if he correctly heard Simon. ‘I will prove it’ seriously? He came here to apologize and they had gotten into another fight.


	3. It's tearing me apart, he's slipping away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me?” Elliott questioned dubitative.  
> “Yeah.”  
> “Why don't you ask Raphael?”  
> “I don't want him to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Here's the third chapter :)

When Simon entered the library of the hotel, he started looking for Stan. The vampire was reading on a couch so Simon approached him quietly.

“Stan? Did you already fed on someone?” he asked intrigued.

The vampire looked taken aback.

“I did. Why are you asking?”

Oh, that's funny, Simon was sure he saw Stan’s cheeks turning a little red.

“I wanted to try and I was wondering if-”

“No way!” Stan protested. “Raphael will kill me if I ever lay a hand on you!”

“Why?”

“Simon I really like you, but I won't risk my undead life for you, I’m sorry. Why don’t you ask Raphael to bite him?”

Simon let a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“Raphael seriously? I don’t have angel blood,” he said bitterly “he won’t be interested! I’m not his type.”

Stan made a strange noise at the back of his throat before standing up abruptly.

“Hi, Raphael! How are you?” he asked nervously.

“Rapha-” Simon turned around and found the clan leader next to him.

“Simon, my office now,” he ordered coldly.

The fledgling nodded anxiously and went to the room, head down.

“What is wrong with you?” the clan leader yelled when he joined him. “You’re putting my title at risk while telling people what had happened with Isabelle.”

“Too bad.” Simon murmured irritably.

“Why are you acting like a child?”

“Why are you lying to the clan?” Simon shrugged.

“What the hell? Simon, seriously we need to talk.” he pleaded. “What happened between Isabelle and me was a mistake. Because of Aldertree, she is addicted to the Yin Fen. The bite provides her the drug she needs that’s why I was doing it.”

“Right. So it’s perfectly fine.” Simon murmured with an eye roll. “After all you’re the clan leader you’re stronger than other vampires.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, but it was implied. So if I go to Clary’s house and decide to bite her, it would be dangerous for both of us, but not for you?”

“Simon let me explain…”

“No stop! I get it." he sighed. "I mustn't feed on Shadowhunters.”

“You mustn't feed on anybody.”

“But why?” He protested.

“Because you're too weak. End of the conversation!” The clan leader ordered.

Simon sighed and left the room with an exaggerated eye roll.

“You heard me, Simon?” Raphael asked.

“I did sir. I won't drink anybody's blood.” He replied.

* * *

Simon was wandering in the corridors, Raphael had pissed him off. That's why he went to the library again and sat on a couch, pouting. He wanted to understand why the biting thing was so enjoyable. He needed to bite someone.

“He said no?” Someone asked.

Simon turned to the voice and saw Stan. He nodded.

“He said ‘You mustn't feed on anybody. Did you heard me, Simon?’” The fledgling explained while mocking Raphael’s tone.

Stan laughed at that.

“Well, at least he didn't forbid you to let anyone bite you.” Stan shrugged.

Simon looked at him wide eyes. He hadn't thought about it, but Stan was right.

“Stan, you're a genius!” He exclaimed. “Would you do it? Please please please!” He begged.

Stan looked at the room terrified. Why had he said that?

“Absolutely not! Simon forget about it! I shouldn't have told you that!”

“Please, Stan! I trust you!”

“And I care about my undead life. I won't do that!” Stan protested.

“Then I'll find someone else” he pouted.

Stan shook his head.

“You know that Raphael will get mad at you if you do that.”

“So what? I've had enough to be treated like a child. Raphael won't let me do anything.”

“Simon he's trying to protect you.”

Simon crossed his arms, he wasn’t a child, people didn’t need to treat him like that. He left the library with an eye roll. He was walking in the corridors when he bumped into someone.

“I'm so sorry Simon!” The vampire named Elliott exclaimed.

“Don't worry about it Elliott I'm perfectly fine,” Simon reassured him.

“You don't look like it. You seem angry.”

Simon smiled at him, Elliott and him didn't talk a lot. When they did it was mostly about Comics or movies. It warmed Simon’s heart to see that Elliott was paying attention to him.

“It's just… I want to try something but…” Simon hesitated he didn't know if he should talk to him about it.

“What is it?” Elliott asked.

“You know we are vampires?”

“No kidding?” He said sarcastically.

“So we-we fed on people…”

“You want to taste someone's blood?”

“No… I mean yes, but Raphael forbade me to do that.” He murmured.

“I have to admit that you lost me,” Elliott confessed.

“I would like someone to bite me,” he whispered while avoiding his eyes.

“It's okay Simon, you don't have to feel ashamed by that, you know.” The vampire reassured him.

A few minutes passed with none of them talking, but Elliott knew the fledgling wanted to ask something so he gave him a nod of encouragement.

“Could you do it?” Simon asked in a whisper.

“Me?” Elliott questioned dubitative.

“Yeah.”

“Why don't you ask Raphael?”

“I don't want him to do it.”

“Really? I thought you liked him.” He frowned.

“I do like him. He's cool. But… I would prefer someone like you.”

Elliott nodded.

“Well, I won't refuse, for sure. Just tell me when you're ready!”

“I am.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Hum, actually I had plans right now,” Elliot said while glancing at the end of the corridor, leading to the library.

“Oh yeah sorry!”

“What about tonight?”

Simon nodded.

“Meet me in my room when you're ready! I'll be waiting.” He said with a wink.

* * *

Simon did as he was told. He spent the all day (night) doing useful stuff like watching the mundane TV. When everybody went to bed, even though he was nervous, he left his room and went to Elliott’s. He knocked once and opened the door. He was confused because he was scared and excited at the same time. Elliott smiled at him and closed the door behind them.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." Simon lied.

“So, you might want to take your shirt off, because blood is really hard to wash,” Elliott warned with a smile.

Simon nodded and mimicked Elliott who had taken his t-shirt off. When they were both half naked, the elder made a gesture toward the bed.

“As it is your first time I recommend you to lay comfortably on the bed. Maybe next time you'll do it while standing up, but I can't predict your reactions so I need to be sure you won't fall nor hurt you. If it's too much, just tell me I'll stop okay? You can trust me on that! I know our bodies limit so I will stop everything before we get too far. Any question?”

Simon shook his head and went to the bed. Elliott watched him carefully before joining him, straddling Simon’s hips. Only then did he noticed how nervous the boy was. He was shaking slightly and refused to meet the elder's eyes.

“Relax Simon,” he said while caressing his cheek.

Still, the boy didn’t know how to do that. He was scared, maybe he should have listened to Raphael and wait a little longer. Simon’s thoughts were interrupted when the boy leaned toward him and started kissing his neck. He then sucked the skin and earned moans from the fledgling. He had never done something like this with someone and he liked it so far. Founding a little confidence, Simon put his hands on Elliott’s back trying to be as close as possible.

“Please” Simon begged after long minutes of torture.

Elliott smiled against his skin, he dropped a last kiss on it before sticking his teeth.

Simon arched his back. He wasn't expecting a sharp pain at the beginning. However, when Elliott started sucking the blood Simon felt something new. It felt like all his muscles relaxed as if he had been drugged. He forgot everything around him except Elliott. His hands went to the vampire’s hair bringing him closer. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling the bite provided him. Elliott had one hand in Simon’s hair the other was on his tight. The necklace he was always wearing was caressing Simon’s skin every time he moved.

“Your blood tastes so good Simon…” the vampire whispered against his neck.

“Can I..?”Simon sighed.

He didn't need to finish his sentence, Elliott knew what was his request. He slowly pulled back and met Simon's eyes. For a moment they stared at each other before Elliott leaned over him. He tenderly kissed Simon on the lips, making the fledgling sighed happily.

Neither of them noticed the vampire who had pushed the door open. The one who was too shocked by the scene in front of him to talk.

Simon slowly opened his mouth asking to taste his own blood and Elliott complied. They started exploring each other mouths when Simon moaned, startling Elliott, who pulled back.

“More” the fledgling whispered.

Elliott kissed the mark he had left on the other’s neck before sinking his teeth again.

Simon was a mess. He locked his legs around Elliott’s hips to keep him in place and started slowly pulling on the boy’s hair.

“Please Elliott” he moaned.

The vampire pulled back again and started kissing Simon but contrary to their first kiss this one was rushed and messy. Elliott ground against him and it was his turn to moan.

“Enough!” Raphael interrupted.

Both Simon and Elliott jumped at the sound.

“Simon, get out!” Raphael ordered.

Elliott let go of the fledgling who almost fell when he stood up -because he was as high as Elliott-. However, the vampire was faster than Raphael and catch him in his arms. The clan leader wanted to punch Elliott in the face, he wanted to keep him away from Simon.

“You're okay?” Elliott asked and Simon nodded.

“I said get out,” Raphael repeated.

Simon had difficulties to walk so Elliott helped him to reach the door. Simon murmured an apology to the vampire who smiled.

“I liked it you know”, he whispered with a wink.

Raphael closed the door behind Simon and glared at Elliott.

“What? He's a vampire.” He shrugged.

“He's a fledgling Elliott,” he whispered yelled.

“So what? He enjoyed it. I wouldn't have done it if he was uncomfortable.” He justified.

“He's too young!” Raphael argued.

“Yeah right. I've tried that when I was younger than him. Just tell me what's really bothering you. Is that the fact that I did it? Did you want to be the first one to bite him? Well, too bad Camille was here first and she treated him like shit.”

“Don't talk about her,” Raphael growled.

“You know what? You should stop acting like you were Simon’s boyfriend because you're not and you should accept the idea of him seeing someone else.”

“You want to date him?” The clan leader asked harshly.

“I don't know. But I think he needs someone who accepts him as he is.”

“I do.”

“No, you don't. You're constantly after him. Asking if he fed correctly, forbidding him to drink blood from anybody. We’re vampire Raphael, feeding in a glass is different than feeding on someone. You know that.”

Raphael frowned.

“It's not the problem. You were trying to sleep with him.”

“What? You completely changed the subject.” Elliott stated doubtfully.

“You tried to initiate things, I saw it, you almost took advantage of him.”

“What's your problem man?”

“You kissed him, then you started grinding against him.”

“You're paranoid.”

“Don't ever lay a hand on him again.”

“Or what? I'll be banned from the clan? For what motives? ‘Biting Simon?’ You're crazy nobody would agree with you. Not even Lily.” He paused, “you know, you should just tell him how you feel. Then it'll be your right to be mad at every single person who touches him, but for now, Simon's not your property so stop acting like you owned him.”

Raphael clenched his fists. He was so angry at Elliott but he knew he was right. He nodded and left the room only to find Simon sitting at the end of the corridor, he must have fallen. Raphael extended his hand to the fledgling who rapidly took it.

“Don't be mad at Elliott, I asked him to bite me…” he whispered.

“I'm not.” The clan leader said coldly.

Simon whistled.

“What?”

“The room is spinning” he murmured when he was back on his feet.

Raphael shook his head before taking Simon in his arms, carrying him bridal style. The fledgling closed his eyes and rested his head on Raphael's shoulder.

“Now I know what you were referring to when you said I was too weak. I feel like I'm on drugs.”

Raphael chuckled at that and tenderly kissed Simon’s forehead trying to ignore the fact that he could smell Elliott’s sent on him.

“Are you mad at me?” Simon whispered.

Raphael sighed.

“No.” He murmured.

“I'm sorry, I should have come to you…”

“Too late for that.” He said bitterly. “Right now, You need to sleep.”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Raphael froze, he knew Simon wasn’t talking about sex but he didn’t know why he was so shocked. Maybe it was because Simon would have corrected himself if he wasn't in that state. But right now, he didn't seem to notice. Finally, the clan leader nodded. He carried Simon to his bed and pushed the sheets over the boy's shoulders. Then he took his clothes off and changed into his sweatpants. He turned toward Simon who had already fallen asleep. He looked at his neck and at the sight of blood, he felt disgusted, not because it was Simon’s blood but because Elliott had sucked at his skin and was responsible for the mark. He went to his bathroom and took a wet towel. Raphael looked at Simon's face and apply the towel to his lips before cleaning the boy’s neck. Simon didn't move. After that, he put the towel in the bathtub, sighed and joined his fledgling on the bed.

Simon woke up in the middle of the night (day) he had had a nightmare. The fledgling jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay it's me,” Raphael reassured him.

Simon sighed relieved. He grabbed Raphael's hand in his own.

“When did they passed?” He asked in a whisper.

“Years” he confessed. “It took years.”

“Great.”

“But you're stronger than me and you have all your friends by your side. You're not alone.”

“Were you?”

“No. I had Magnus and Ragnor. Magnus helped me a lot. Thanks to him, I was able to return to my family. Still, I lost all my friends the day I was turned.”

“What happened?”

“We were trying to kill a vampire" he started "but obviously, he was stronger than us. If I didn't have my mother’s necklace he would have killed me.”

“I'm sorry.”

Raphael shook his head.

“You weren't even born.” He said with a smile.

“I almost forgot how old you are, grandpa” He joked

Raphael threw him a dirty look.

“I think I'm gonna sleep somewhere else.”

“You'll abandon me?” Simon asked with an exaggerated shock expression.

“Yeah.” Raphael sighed.

“Okay fine! Go! I'm gonna ask Elliott if there's the space for someone else in his bed.” He said while standing up.

“Don't you dare!” Raphael exclaimed while grabbing Simon by his waist making both of them fall on the cold wooden floor.

Simon giggled.

“Sorry” Raphael murmured against Simon's neck.

The fledgling shrugged, he liked being in Raphael's arm, smelling his cologne. However, the elder stood up and helped Simon to do the same. Simon took his chance to hug him.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

Raphael looked taken aback.

“What for?”

“For always being here for me. Taking care of me…”

Raphael hugged him back.

“I'll never leave you.” He promised. “Never.”

Simon sighed happily and kissed Raphael on the cheek he waited before leaving another kiss on the boy’s skin, but at the corner of his mouth. Raphael who knew where it could lead them broke their embrace and caressed Simon’s cheek.

“Come on, you need to sleep, baby.”

The fledgling plastered a fake small smile on his lips and nodded. He lay on the bed a little disappointed and Raphael lay next to him.

Simon turned toward the wall so that Raphael wouldn't see his face but he felt the boy's hand on his hips. Raphael was hugging him from behind.

“Sweet dreams, _carino_.”


	4. Will you hold me tight and not let go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I stay?” Simon asked.  
> Silence fell on the room.  
> “You can sit on my knees if you want,” Elliott offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the last chapter of this fic :) Hope you'll lilke it!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments you left on the previous chapters. I didn't respond to all of them because sometimes I don't know what to answer but it always make my day to read them :D

When Simon woke up, the bed was empty. He stood up and rubbed at his eyes. He looked around the room, hoping to find a note from Raphael, but there wasn't any. He sighed and decided to go to the living room. When he entered the room, he was surprised to find every single member of the clan sitting at the large table. They weren't talking anymore, all of them were staring at Simon.

“What are you doing?” The fledgling asked.

Elliott stood up and went to him.

“We're discussing politics, nothing really important. In fact, I'll be more than willing to leave my place to someone else in order to spend some time with you.” He winked.

Simon felt his cheeks turning pink but he looked at Raphael. The clan leader was staring daggers at them.

“My my,” Elliott murmured. “I can smell our leader’s sent on you. “Did you…?” He made a gesture between the two of them.

“What?” Simon exclaimed. “Nothing happened!”

“Elliott, the meeting's not over,” called Raphael.

Elliott smiled at Simon one last time before going back to his seat.

“Can I stay?” Simon asked.

Silence fell on the room.

“You can sit on my knees if you want,” Elliott offered.

Simon smiled at him but stopped when he glanced at Raphael.

“Listen, Simon, we’re talking about politics, which includes Shadowhunters,” Lily started, “as you have friends among them, it may not be a good idea for you to stay,” she confessed.

“Okay.” The fledgling murmured. “Well, if you’re looking for me, I’m in my room.”

“I’ll join you!” Elliott purred.

Simon nodded and left the room. It was weird. He was part of the clan, but he couldn’t join them when they were having meetings. He slowly walked to his room, trying not to overthink the whole story.

When the door closed, Raphael glared at Elliott. The vampire smiled at him, even though he knew he was angry. The clan leader arched an eyebrow and Elliott shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

At the end of the meeting, when every vampire stood up, Raphael sighed.

“Can I have a few words with you Elliott?” he asked.

Lily shot him a puzzled look but didn’t comment it. When everybody had left the room, Elliott approached Raphael.

“I’m listening” Elliott started, “even though I have no idea what you want to talk about.” He goaded.

Raphael had to bite the inside of his cheek, not to yell at Elliott.

“You perfectly know what I’m talking about.” he objected. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Honestly, in the beginning, I was intrigued by Simon, however, I thought it would pass. But since I bite him, I can’t stop thinking about him. He is so precious. I never thought I would be interested in the nerdy type, but Simon’s so funny with his clumsiness and his mannerism. I don’t know how you manage to push back your feelings for him. I can’t. I told you that you needed to accept the fact he may end up with someone else, you may be forced to do it soon.” he confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m gonna ask Simon out,” he revealed.

“What?” he scoffed.

“You heard me,” he stated. “Do you want me to repeat?”

Raphael shook his head. Elliott left a smile on his lips.

Raphael was wandering in the corridors of the hotel. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Simon to be with someone (who wasn’t him). He needed to talk to him about it.

* * *

Simon was reading a comic when someone knocked on the door of his room and opened it, it was Elliott.

“How did it go?” He asked.

“It was boring. You didn't miss anything.” He sighed. “What are you doing?” He inquired.

“I'm reading comics.” He showed the front cover to the vampire. “It's about Deadpool. I don’t think I ever let you read comics with him.”

Elliott looked at it before taking it from Simon's hands.

“Are they together?” He asked when he looked at the page Simon was currently reading. We could see Deadpool blowing a kiss to Spider-Man.

Simon shook his head.

“I wish they were,” he confessed, “Spideypool is the best.”

Elliott hummed thoughtfully.

“Are you busy?”

“Nop, why?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” He sat next to Simon and took his hand in his own.

Simon nodded slowly, he was nervous.

“I don't know how to say that,” he confessed. “I think there's something happening between you and me.”

Simon’s brain stopped working at the moment he heard those words. He didn't know what to do, so he stayed still, wide eyes.

“I felt it yesterday, when…” he let a nervous laugh passing his lips “when we…”

Simon was sure his heart would be pounding madly in his chest if he was still alive. Elliott leaned closer and stopped a few centimeters away from Simon's lips, letting him time to push him. However Simon only closed his eyes, waiting, so Elliott kissed him. Simon put his hand on the boy's waist keeping him close when he smelt Raphael's sent. He broke the kiss, startled. He looked at the door and found the clan leader. Elliott sighed disappointedly.

“Sorry,” Raphael murmured with a blank face.

Simon felt the urge to apologize but he didn't know why. Before he could do anything, Raphael left the room. He sighed and turned toward Elliott who was waiting for a response.

“I-I… I don't know what to say right now…” he confessed.

Elliott nodded.

“Take your time” he assured.

Simon smiled at that, reassured. Elliott looked at Simon's neck, the bite was fading, he caressed the pale skin making the younger shiver.

“Did you like it?” He asked in a murmur.

“Yes,” Simon breathed.

“Do you want to try again?”

“Right now?” Simon frowned.

“Maybe?”

“Well…”

Simon thought for a moment. He felt guilty, guilty of betraying Raphael without any reason.

“Maybe later,” Elliott whispered when he saw Simon's thoughtful face. “Do you want me to leave?” He inquired.

Simon shrugged. Elliott took this gesture as a yes so he stood up and after one last kiss on the boy's forehead, he left the room. Simon stood up and started pacing in the room. What was he thinking when he had let Elliott kiss him? Why did Raphael come into his room at that exact moment? He fell on his bed, grabbed his pillow and yelled into it.

* * *

Raphael returned to his room at a slow pace. He had seen it, the way Simon had brought him closer, the way he had kissed back. He sighed, he should have guessed. He went to his office and tried to do some paperwork to calm his nerves. At some point, he wasn't even reading what he signed, too lost in his thoughts. He heard a knock on the door and murmured a tired ‘come in’. Elliott entered the room with a small smile.

“You win.” He winked.

“I don't want to talk to you right now,” Raphael answered sharply.

“Come on…” Elliott murmured. “I was playing with you so you would make the first move.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Raphael growled.

“I knew Simon was interested in you. I also knew you had too much pride to tell him how you felt.”

“He's so interested in me that he kissed you back.”

“But he stopped. When he found out you were in the room.” Elliott reminded him.

“Because he didn't want someone watching him at that-”

“Shut up!” The vampire interrupted him. “He wanted to think, he refused to give me an answer because of you. Go and ask him out. You didn't see the way he looked at you when you left.”

“Stop it, Elliott.”

The vampire sighed resigned and left the room. He went to the library where Stan was reading. The boy looked at him and thrown him a dirty look, he stood up and went to him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He yelled.

Elliott took a step back, shocked.

“What's the matter, man?”

“You bite Simon. I saw it. And you flirted with him this morning.” He said angrily.

“Calm down! I bite him, but he's not the only one I-”

“I don't give a shit about how many people you bite. We're talking about Simon, our fledgling. You're not even interested in him. Why?”

“I couldn't refuse his request. I didn't when you asked me, why would that be different with him?”

Stan looked hurt. He nodded angrily and left the room faster than ever.

“Are you kidding me?” Elliott mumbled.

Lily approached him and clapped.

“Congrats! You really fucked up this time.”

“What's wrong with all of you?” He growled.

“You should ask yourself. Didn't you start something with Stan?”

“What?”

“He's not discreet, neither are you. I saw you two making out two days ago.”

“It was… because we- he- hum… you know.” He made a weird gesture.

“No, I don't. Explain yourself.”

“We fed on each other. That's it.” He shrugged.

“Okay, then why does he often leave your room in the morning?”

Elliott sighed. “We're vampires, Lily.”

* * *

When he returned to his bedroom Elliott was surprised to find it empty.

“Stan?” He called.

Of course, he wasn't here. Elliott rolled his eyes. He had bitten Simon but he hadn't slept with him. He wondered why Stan was so angry. Needing to find answers he went to the boy's bedroom. Stan was lying in his bed, hugging his pillow.

“Babe?” Elliott whispered.

Hearing no answer, he approached the bed and faced the vampire. He was pretending to sleep, he knew it because he was frowning. He sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly stroked Stan’s cheek.

“I'm sorry okay? I wouldn't have done it if I knew you'll be hurt. It's just because we're vampires and it's current to bite members of the clan.”

“So you're biting me only because it's current and I'm from the same clan?” He asked bitterly.

“No, I like you, I already told you that.”

“Did you kissed him?”

Elliott lowered his head ashamed. He had, he had kissed him because he had lost his mind.

“You little-” Stan began, “you little piece of shit!” He stood up and pushed Elliott. “How was that supposed not to hurt me? And when you flirted with Simon in front of me! You're an asshole!” He pushed him again “I mean so little to you?” He felt tears watering his eyes. “I hate you! I fucking hate you!” He yelled.

Elliott grabbed the boy's wrist and tried to shush him. He sighed when he realized how big he had fucked up.

“I'm sorry, baby” he whispered. “Please forgive me!”

“Get out! Get out!” Stan growled.

“I did it for Raphael! I swear! I wanted him to realize how he feels about him. It's the same with Simon, except that he felt ashamed of his desires. I was only trying to help.” He tried. “Stan I love you okay?” He confessed. “I fucked up! But please, I need you!”

Stan sobbed but slowly nodded. Elliott sighed relief and took him in his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered.

* * *

Simon didn’t dare to go to sleep. He was so scared, he had messed up everything with Raphael. He really thought something was about to happen between the two of them but he had let Elliott kissed him. He decided to talk to Elliott, to fix things up so he walked to the vampire’s room and knocked. He heard no answer so he pushed the door slowly, the room was empty. He frowned but left quietly. When he closed the room behind him, he was faced with Lily.

“Seriously? He did it again?” she pushed Simon and entered the room.

Simon looked at her, wide eyes.

“Where is he?” she called from the bedroom.

“I have no idea” he confessed.

“Good.” she murmured. “What did you want?”

“Hum… to talk to him?”

“About?”

“Something personal.”

“You know you can tell me everything.”

“Yes, and I know there is some stuff which only concerns us,” he replied doubtfully.

She nodded skeptically.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” she inquired.

“I was going to. I just needed to tell Elliott something first. I will tell him tomorrow.” he left under the careful eyes of Lily. However, he decided to go to Raphael’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and heard an ‘I’m sleeping.’ He chuckled amused and entered the room.

“What are you doing here Simon?” he questioned while sitting on his bed.

“Am I not allow to come here anymore?” he demanded.

“Elliott won’t appreciate it.”

“Why would I care?” he shrugged.

“Maybe because you two are together now. I wouldn't like my boyfriend to be sleeping in someone’s else bed.” he pointed out.

“We aren’t together.”

“Yeah right. You just make out twice for fun. And when you let him drink your blood, it was only because you wanted to try.” he snapped.

“Come on Raphael” he whined. “I’m not interested in him. I asked him to bite me because I wanted someone to do it and Stan had refused.”

“You asked Stan to bite you?” he repeated. “Seriously, what is wrong with you?”

“I could ask you the same!” he blurted out. “You drank Isabelle’s blood!”

“We already talked about this.” Raphael sighed.

“I didn’t know who to ask.”

“Why didn’t you asked me?” he retorted.

“As if you would have said yes” Simon scoffed.

Raphael stood up and opened the door, he made a gesture from Simon to the door.

“Out,” he ordered.

Simon passed the door and turned toward his leader to bow.

“Thank you for your kindness, sir.” he mocked.

Raphael angrily grabbed Simon by his arm and pushed him into the room again. He closed the door behind them and lead Simon to the bed, he made the fledgling sit and do the same. Simon had lost his previous confidence and gulped.

“You want to know why I am so irritated? Firstly because there are meetings concerning your red-haired girlfriend every two days. Secondly, because I accepted to drank Isabelle’s blood when I shouldn’t have because I lost all the control I had. Thirdly, because every time I do something for you or you Shadowhunters friends I only get hatred in return. And finally, because I can’t bear seeing you with players like Elliott.” he announced.

Simon looked at Raphael surprised.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because I’m exhausted. I’ve had enough of our arguments.” he sighed.

“I’m sorry” Simon murmured.

He took Raphael’s hands in his and kissed his knuckles. Raphael had closed his eyes, Simon took advantage of that to kiss him on the cheek.

“I think I need to confess something,” he said with a kiss on his other cheek. “I wanted to do that for ages” he whispered.

He slowly leaned toward the vampire and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Raphael opened his eyes, surprised by the contact. He closed them again within a second and put his hands on the boy’s back. Their kiss was shy and inexperienced, nothing to do with the kisses Simon had shared with Elliot. He tried to convey everything he felt for the boy, when suddenly, Simon panicked, he felt his fangs sinking into his lips. Ashamed he broke the kiss and turned so that Raphael couldn’t see him.

“I’m sorry”, he murmured.

Raphael put his hands under Simon’s chin and forced him to look up at him. When he saw the boy’s fangs he chuckled.

“Oh _bebé_! You’re so cute!”

“No, I’m not” Simon pouted while covering his mouth with his hand.

Raphael giggled which made Simon smiled. Then they kissed again. Simon slowly pushed Raphael on the bed and straddled his hips. Raphael put his hands under Simon’s t-shirt and caressed his skin. They looked at each other for a long moment until Simon murmured a ‘you’re beautiful’ before bending toward him and kissing his neck. He sucked at the skin, making Raphael moaned. The fledgling stopped at the sound and looked at Raphael with lust. When the clan leader noticed him staring, he switched their position in a swift movement, making Simon gasp. He took off his v-neck and threw it into the room before helping Simon to removed his t-shirt. When his fledgling was half-naked, he started kissing every centimeter of his skin, insisting on the areas which drew the loudest sighs.

“Please, Raphael” Simon moaned.

The leader looked at him with lust.

“Please what?” He asked.

“Make me yours” Simon pleaded.

Raphael’s mind went blank. Hearing Simon saying those words drove him insane. He unbuttoned the boy's jeans and put it down to his knees. His breath hitched at the sight of Simon lying panting in his bed, red cheeks. He was about to put his hands on Simon's boxer when he heard the door opening. He turned his head toward it only to find Stan and Elliott standing petrified, red cheeks. Everything stopped in the room. No sound could be heard, no movement could be seen.

“We-We're so terribly sorry!” Stan yelped before closing the door.

Raphael then looked at Simon who had never been this red since Raphael knew him. The clan leader bit his lips to prevent a laugh from escaping his lips and sat on the bed.

“I have to confess” Simon muttered. “I'm not in the mood anymore.”

Raphael couldn't hold it anymore so he laughed and took Simon in his arms.

“It's not funny” the fledgling whined.

“I love you so much” Raphael giggled.

Simon's breath hitched and he put his arms around his leader’s waist.

“I love you too” he whispered.

After a moment they decided to go to sleep and Raphael curled up around his partner. This night Simon slept peacefully.

* * *

When Raphael opened his eyes he found Simon sleeping snuggled against his chest. He laughed at the memory of the previous night and kissed the boy on the forehead. Simon woke up slowly and put his arms around his clan leader possessively. They stayed there long minutes before deciding to get up. When they did, they went to the kitchen hand in hand and found Stan in Elliott’s lap. Simon locked eyes with Stan and felt his cheeks changing color again. Elliott was about to explain himself but Simon nodded to him and went After Raphael who was preparing two glasses of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> !Déjame en paz! : Leave me alone!  
>  Lo siento : I'm sorry


End file.
